ft_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Story: The Angel of Death
David is sitting in his office chair. Tapping the pen against the desk as he finishes his lunch. David looking up at the time david opening his desk drawer takes a long look at a family photo. A picture of Elliot. David smiles at the photo. Finishing his sandwich he puts the sandwich bag back in the small lunch box and puts it in the desk drawer closing it. As he does this a familiar doctor walks in the room. A large grin on his face. David looking up at the doctor. The Overweight smiling at him playfully. David seriously looking up at the other doctor: “Moore. Can I help you?” DR Moore shaking his head. “Absolutely not but I have some good news for you.” Dr moore continuing: “I’ve got big plans tonight… your pal the… older gentleman.” David interrupting: “Mr Thompson. I can’t discuss my patients” Albert Moore rolling his eyes. “But you guys are best friends right? No. No you’re right but I mean… if you want to take the night off I mean I would totally be alright with taking care of some of your regulars. You know? You look tired.” David shaking his head: “I’m absolutely fine.” Albert throwing his arms in the air shrugging: “whatever you say… anyway that’s not what I’m here for… ah I think I heard the guys at the receptionist wanting to see you… or it might’ve been someone else I don’t know.” David nodding getting up off his desk. “Did they say what for?” Albert shaking his head. “I don’t know I mean I could have misheard but go down anyway. Right?” David leaving his room unattended. Albert looking around. Begins to sit down at the old computer clicking on the email he begins to read David’s emails to Robert. Albert writing down the email on a piece of paper turns the screen of his computer off again and heads back to his office. Meanwhile Robert is in office talking to his people in a meeting. Robert: “From what I understand we had a major casualty. I can’t overstate enough the importance of staying safe out on the fields. These creatures fight without mercy. Without care or consideration for any of us. They aren’t human. Report states that this skor is still out there.” *Muttering in the distance people angry about the SKOR. some swearing between each other. Angry for the SKOR. “Never let emotion guide your actions. Simple enough. Never pull the trigger on a human and more importantly for the men and woman. Don’t let yourself be fooled by a pretty face. Ever. At the same time. I don’t want to hear any reports that you’ve fired on a civilian. Accidents happen I understand but as soon as civilian dies it will be over for you. FT Central have a “0 Tolerance for Civil’ Casualties” *The muttering stops. A younger lady whispers in Robert’s ear. Robert turning to the lady and nods his head. “Alright lads. Get back to work.”Robert returning into the main office.The lady following after him. “Nikola. What can I do for you.” Nikola looking down. “I’m not sure this is safe but… that file we uncovered. I’m thinking it might be legitimate.” Robert shaking his head: “It can’t be. It has to be some kind of joke… there is no way on earth… this could change everything Nik’.” Nikola holding her head. Pleading: “That’s why I think this might be a problem.” Robert confused: “Wait. What do you mean?” Nikola continuing: “The agent found it; and it was buried within a cabinet. A secret cabinet in the now demolished wing of central.” Robert nodding: “but what does any of it mean? It’s just a relic I can’t understand any of it. Why did the agent even give it to us? And why keep quiet about it? Surely this is something FT needs to know about. Right?” Nikola exclaiming: “he said it’s talking about… er. Corruption. FT are not good people.” Robert shaking his head. “That can’t be right. Can it? I mean what are they suspected of doing?” Nikola lifting up a large brown envelope in her hands. Tearing the envelope open she retrieves a piece of paper with a photograph on it tapping her finger on the photographed old piece of paper trying to stare at it closely. “The ink is faded I can’t see it in this light…” Robert taking the photograph from Nikola pushing the photographed piece of paper under the lamp. Clicking the button on the hood of the lamp; the hot light beaming down on the photographed paper he sits down and takes a close look at it. “It’s not english. I need someone to translate this for me… shit.” Nikola looking to robert: “We know someone in here who speaks french?” Robert shrugging. “Maybe; but not trying to sound like an asshole but well… can’t say I really trust them enough. Do you?” Nikola nodding. The letter saying translated in english: “For anyone that gets this. Franz Weiss head researcher’s story is not making any sense. He alleges that the SKOR went wild. He attempted to fight them off but after checking his weapons I can vow that none of them were stained with blood or used. None of the ammo depleted. He made no attempts to stop the SKOR from fighting as one of the bodyguards in charge with watching over the expedition. Not only that but has no defensive injuries. Granted. His along side his bodyguard duties he was training to be a researcher and working with his father Franklin who we confirmed to have died from a Myocardial infarction. He didn’t report this either when he claimed to have been in the boat all night where his father was found. Things aren’t adding up but my suspicions aren’t being taken seriously. Now Franz Weiss claims to be continuing his father's research has taken them in. We’ve storing these creatures in our facilities meant for animal testing and the one that claimed to have done it is in chains. Please I implore any readers of these letters to investigate. * “Francis M’ Rosse” “ Robert finishing the document looking up at Nikola shaking his head. “But I don’t get it. What does this all mean?” Nikola questioning: “Who is Francis M’ Rosse?” Robert unsure. “I’m not exactly certain. He could be anybody… this letter is dated March the 7th 1919. I believe it is safe to confirm this gentleman is very likely dead and has been a long time.” Nikola eager to find answers: “Maybe there is somebody still alive who can give us… er.. Answers to this. This errr. Mystery.” Robert: “Maybe we should get the agent to investigate… just leave him to it you know?” Nikola shaking her head: “What if he is killed?” Robert understanding: “Right. I’m sure he knows what he is doing… I mean maybe I could get some insight in the next conference. There might be someone there who could verify the legitimacy of this letter. Or even at least learn who this Francis M’ Rosse person is.” Nikola concerned: “Are you sure it’s safe. What if one of them are working with FT Central?” Robert shaking his head: “The Bi-monthly conference is restricted to Facility Operators only.” Robert smiling to Nikola. Nikola nodding. Turning around to the door: “I’ve got a report to file on the accident.” Robert understanding of Nikola. Nikola walks through the door to her desk. The phone on Robert’s desk begins to ring. Robert picks up the desk and answers the phone. David is on the other end reporting on a patient he had from the accident. Robert on the phone: “Robert of FT speaking.” Robert stopping smiling excited to hear David on the other end. “Doctor. How are you?” David: “I’m doing fine thank you. Sir. I have to ask about the young lady you sent in. She appears to be doing fine currently but it is very unlikely she will be able to return to your operations.” Robert understanding: “Of course. She can have as much time as she needs. I would actually like to come over later today and discuss further matters. Do you have some free time?” David agreeing: “Yes. I’ll be doing general paperwork in my office today so come by work.” Robert gratefully: “Thank you Dr Goodman; I appreciate your services to FT Daleford. I’m glad to have you helping out my guys… there is just one more thing. My son has been feeling under the weather lately… I mean his mother not being around is getting kind of hard on him.” David curious: “Why what is wrong?” Robert shaking his head: “Nah… I mean it might not be anything but he has just been really quiet you know? I’m not good with all the father stuff. I suppose he is scared. Can you talk to him?” David confused: “I’m a doctor sir. I can fix wounds but anything mentally… that’s not something I can do.” Robert nodding: “Of course… I mean. Maybe he could meet your son. I think he’d appreciate the company. Right?” David silent on the phone thinking about it. “I’ll ask my wife.” Robert smiling: “I appreciate it David.” The two both say goodbye to each other; both putting the phones down. David standing up from his desk; leaving his office he calls a patient inside. Later that night Robert enters the health practice. Passing by the receptionist he flashes his card at her. “Robert of FT Daleford; I’m hear to speak to DR Goodman.” The receptionist taking Robert’s ID card and looking up at him. The Receptionist to Robert: “Yes; Mr Thompson you’ll find him in his office. Would you like me to show you the way?” Robert shaking his head: “No I’ll be fine. Thank you.” The receptionist gestures him inside giving him clearance. Robert makes his way to the back door passing by Albert. Albert looking closely at Robert staring at him as he leaves the practice almost curious and cautious of him. Robert waving to Albert; Albert seemingly pretending not to notice leaving the premises. Robert finding this quite unusual but passing it off as the guy just being rude. Robert passes the back door into a large corridor. Doors are lined across the hallway. Leading to many different rooms. Robert coming close to a wooden office door. David’s named placard on the door. Robert knocking on the door. Robert can hear david shout to him through the door. Robert entering the door closing it behind him. David is busy a lamplight illuminating his papers on the desk as he writes on them. David still busy working. Robert looking around the room. David focused on his papers. Muttering to Robert: “So about your son?” Robert silent. “Not just that. I’m still coping with… no you don’t want to hear that do you.” David being politely: “It doesn’t bother me. Get whatever you need off your mind.” Robert shaking his head: “It feels like everything is spinning out of control in my life right now… it has been a whole year but I still for empty you know?” Robert sniffing as he begins to tear up. Quite visibly upset. “We lost another one today.” David still looking at his papers. Now stopped. “So I heard… but you know the risks. Right? That’s why you do it?” Robert in agreement: “Right… with dangerous animals on the loose you have to be careful.” Robert covering up SKOR still. David not knowing. Robert quiet for a bit. Shaking the thought from his mind. “Do you remember the report of the serial killer known as ‘Hilda Mays’ she’d inject her patients with more than safe dosages. She got away with it for years and nobody knew.” David confused why Robert is bringing it up. “No. No I don’t.” Robert smiling: “I’m not accusing you of anything David. You’ve been good to our organization. I’m just gravely concerned of the possibility of having someone working against our best interests.” David confused: “Why would anybody want to do that?” David looking up at Robert from his papers. Robert shrugging: “Maybe someone is being deliberate. Posing as an angel but working as a devil in disguise.” David muttering: “Angel of death.” Robert nodding: “Right. Sounds cheesy but something like that.” David still confused: “I still don’t see how that relates to your kind of work. Are you feeling alright Robert?” Robert leaning back on the chair. “I suppose. Maybe you’re right I probably need some sleep... “ muttering under his breath to david: “There is a lot you don’t know about the world though David. I wish I could tell you but I can’t.” David confused again. “What do you mean?” Robert shaking his head: “I wish I could tell you.” Robert getting off the chair nervously thinking he might’ve given too much away. Robert changing the subject: “Did you talk to your wife?” David shaking his head. Looking back at the paper. “Yes. I talked to her on the phone on my last break and she said she’d be alright if you take your son around on Saturday.” Robert smiling: “Thank you. I appreciate it pal.” David turning back up to Robert as Robert starts to leave the office; David catching Robert’s attention: “Hold on.” Robert turning back to David. David exclaiming: “Come see me again if you want to talk. I’ll be doing a bit of overtime on these files so... “ Robert nodding and smiling back at David: “Thanks. I will.” Robert leaving the office he starts making his way outside. It is getting dark. Robert stares up at the sky. Leaving the office. The following day; Robert is back in the office again. He receives an email prompt of another report; this happening close to the doctors surgery again. Robert holding his head. “Shit. Another potential sighting and close to Dalefords’ New Lane Surgery.” David clicking print on the report. He begins to dial the phone calling in Nikola Taylor. Nikola Taylor entering the room after 5 minutes. She appears to be tired. Robert concerned for Nikola. “You holding up alright?” Nikola nodding: “Neighbours kept me up all night again. I’ll be fine.” Robert looking up seriously expressing the importance of this new job. Handing Nikola the warm sheet of paper with the report on it. “We had that come in 5 minutes ago from the station. An eye witness reporting another potential SKOR sighting.” Nikola taking the piece of paper skimming it with her eyes. “New Lane Surgery?” Robert nodding: “Not that far away from us actually. That bastards probably preying on the sick.” Nikola gravely concerned explaining to Robert: “The other guys are currently pretty backlogged right now. A few cases are popping up at the factory that just closed. It’s occupying our hunters right now as their chasing leads here and there.” Robert shaking his head: “Right me up that case file and I’ll get out there.” Nikola nodding: “You wanted to go anyway didn’t you?” Robert smiling: “I suppose. I don’t want to risk my friend getting hurt. We need that surgery to be a safe zone… not just for me but for our men as well.” Nikola agreeing but still concerned for Roberts safety. “Are you sure about this?” Robert nodding: “Let me kill this bastard. I can do it.” Nikola nods turning around holding the report she leaves the office retreating to her desk to write up a case file for it. Robert dials the number on the telephone. David does not answer as he is busy with a patient. Robert begins to dial the number of the surgery. “Hello. This is Robert Thompson working on behalf of FT Daleford. I’d like to speak to one of your Doctors. This is urgent.” The voice on the other end of a receptionist (Mary) “He is with a patient right now.” Robert recognising the voice: “Mary?... Mary Goodman?” Mary continuing: “Yes… yes. Anyway just give me the message and I’ll pass it on.” Robert speaking seriously down the telephone. “You two be careful alright. Don’t leave alone? Stay together. I’ve got reports that there is a wild one by you.” Mary confused: “A what?” Robert knowing he might not be able to explain it properly cutting it short. “Just say to David that message. He’ll know what I mean. Thank you Mary.” Robert hanging the phone up. Getting up from his seat looking at a pristine figurine on the desk of a soldier. He smiles at the soldier and looks at a large metal cabinet with a code lock on it. The cabinet is reinforced; locked securely. Robert approaches a sheet of paper attached to the locker a small pen attached to string besides it. He signs the sheet and dates it; detailing items he wants to retrieve and begins to flick the code lock. The lock clicks he removes it from the doors of the cabinet and retrieves his equipment. Pulling out a tactical holster; gun and ammo he closes the locker back up and clicks the lock back in place. He puts the belt holster on; adjusting it tightly around his waist securing it. Robert picking up the gun observing it closely. Checking the safety and the chamber of the gun assuring it is empty. He holsters the pistol into his holster and takes the small box of ammo and puts it in the pouch on the belt. He grabs a large FT Daleford jacket from the hook of a coat hanger and puts it on. Assuring his jacket covers over the weapon and belt. Zipping it up. Removing his wallet from his trouser pocket he retrieves his FT Daleford ID card and picks up a lanyard hanging from one of the other hooks. Slotting the ID card in the Lanyard he puts it around his waist. Robert muttering to himself: “Now we’re official.” Robert leaving his office; locking the door behind him assuring the room is shut. Some of the office staff turn to him as he leaves the office and heads towards Nikola confused. Gossiping to each other as Robert hasn’t gone out hunting for just under 12 months. Still recovering from the loss of his wife. Nikola finishing preparations for the case file. Looking up at Robert blushing: “You haven’t worn that in a few months now huh?” Robert smiling jokingly: “Feel like it has shrunk; but pass me that case file. I’ve got work to do.” Nikola attaching a sticker to the case file; hands it to Robert. Nikola smiling: “You want a bigger jacket? Your gun is sticking out.” Robert rolling his eyes. Knowing Nikola is just joking with him. “It’s not that obvious is it?” Nikola shaking her head. Nikola putting her hand on his shoulder smiling at him. Robert shaking her hand. “It’s time to get out onto the field.” Nikola hugs Robert tightly worried for his safety. “Be careful out there.” Robert smiling. One of the hunters walks up to Robert and shakes his hand as a sign of respect for Robert. Robert thanks the man and begins to make his way out of the office. Nikola is happy for Robert. One of the other ladies gossiping about Robert walks up to Nikola and asks meekly: “Is he on duty?” Nikola nodding. “If you need anything you will have to ask me for it.” Nikola smiling at Robert as he exits down the hallway. Opening the front door he walks over to his car unlocking it. A surprised rookie hunter looking at Robert surprised. Robert getting in his car begins to drive towards the sighting. After a few minutes of driving he reaches his destination. Following the report he begins to chase up any footage potentially capturing the Skor. Or a matching description of the Skor. He pays attention to the address of the first witness. An elderly lady living in the house besides New Lane surgery with a younger Gentleman and her husband. Robert knocking on the door. The old lady putting the chain up across the door peeking gently around the corner. Robert formally addressing himself: Hello. Mrs Granger? I am Robert Thompson. Facility Operator at FT Daleford I am working with the police regarding your strange sighting last night.” The old lady smiling at Robert nodding “They said someone was coming… hold on.” The old lady slowly plodding away from the door shouting down the hall. “It's the police about that strange guy from last night.” the grumpy old man shouting back : “I said margaret it was just some little brat trying to prank us. Why are you wasting their time with this!” the old lady shaking her head annoyed with the old man turning back to Robert. “I am sorry. The old lady attempting to close the door Robert holding his hand out. “No hold on. We have to take these matters extremely seriously. So we should sit down and talk about it.” Robert reassuring the old lady. The old lady smiling at Robert. Being sympathetic. “I don’t want to put you out.” Robert disagreeing. Assertively. “Not at all Mrs Granger. This is my job this is what I am here for.” The lady nodding her head undoes the chain on the door. Robert following the old lady inside. Closing the door behind him. The old lady sits on a large arm chair. Robert sits down on the sofa besides her. Her husband Mr Granger is in the kitchen. Robert removing a copy of the report from the Case File. “Now… it was reported you witnessed him outside last night staring at the house. How long was he there for?” the old lady trying to think. The old lady remembering: “Well he was out there when I was watching that documentary.” The old lady shouting to her husband: “What time did the documentary start?” The old man shouting back:”5:30” The old lady slowly reiterating what was previously said: “5:30… I looked outside to see if Miss Lesly moved her car but she hadn’t so I check again on the ad break and there he was out there… I walked outside to see the car and then I started knocking on the door.” the husband waddling into the room moaning at his wife. “Then you went and just ran out the house. Phil had to go call you back in. She just had the driveway resurfaced she had to move it whilst the tar cooled.” The old man getting grumpier. Robert pointing to the car outside: “Is that her car?” The old man nodding: “She still hasn’t moved it. Probably forgot.” Robert confused. “Right… did you try knocking on the door?” Old lady again: “I did on the fourth ad break but I don’t think she heard me.” Robert now suspicious: “Was the guy out there still?” The old lady shaking her head. The old man: “She got up on the 3rd break to make some tea and I checked outside I saw nobody.” Robert concerned for the neighbour getting up quickly. “Wait here.” The couple confused. “Did you try again this morning.” the old lady nodding “Once more this morning but I gave up.” Robert apologizing to the old couple. “Sorry. I will be back in a minute I will need to ask your neighbour some questions.” Robert dashes out of the room he begins to make his way out the front door the couple following behind him as he begins to hurriedly knock on the door. He is pounding it hard. Turning to the couple as they watch gesturing for them to stay inside. The couple nod. Robert begins to look through the window. Pushing his head against the glass peering through trying to block the sun to stop the reflection. He notices something startling cursing to himself. “Shit.” a plate of what appears to be dinner on the table. Robert looking on going around the back of the house clambering over the gate. Jumping down onto the concrete slabs below. His legs landing poorly. Robert grunting. Robert pulling the gun from his pocket loading it. Robert sneaking around the corner towards the back glass door of the house. Banging on it. No answer. Robert muttering under his breath. “What person leaves last night's din-” Robert pulling on the back door. It's still open. Robert swallowing. Stepping nervously inside the house his gun drawn pointing into the house. His breathing fast and panicked. Unnerved. Shouting nervously into the darkness. “Police! Miss Lesly are you in?!” no response and silence. The kettle is still boiled… robert looking at other signs. The drawer slightly ajar; the tv on. Everything left and as he approaches the sofa in the living room he notices specs of blood on the floor backing up quickly in a panic remembering his wife. “Shit… not this.” Robert composing himself walking back around into the living room. As suspected. The leftovers of a famished Skor laid out neatly on the floor to finish later. The victim not intended to be found this soon. Robert backing out of the room trying to compose himself. He leaves the garden his face completely white with shock. Exiting the house he climbs back over the fence walking over to the old couples house knocking on the door requesting to use their phone. The couple in agreement still curious as to what is going on. Robert picking up the phone calling FT cleanup. “Hello; This is Operator Robert Thompson requesting specialists down at number 3 New Lane Daleford. Immediately please. Potential target is still at large so please put it on high alert.” the phone operator on the end. “Our specialists are currently too far to operate on high alert but I can forward it to one of the Daleford Agents if you’d be alright with that.” Robert annoyed pausing: “Yes… that will have to do. Thank you.” Robert putting the phone down turning to the old couple looking at each other puzzled. Robert honestly: “It isn’t good. I will give you the details shortly but after that I will need to get as much as I can from both of you.” The old lady still confused: “okay… okay.” Robert leaving the house begins to wait outside for an agent. After 26 minutes an agent arrives in his car packed with specialist equipment. The Agent shaking Roberts hand. My name is Alfie Jones. I’m the agent you requested.” Robert directing the agent inside. The young ladies remains on the floor. Alfie disgusted by it. “Poor lady. Its likely the Skor entered the same way we came in. It snuck in through the back and ambushed her before she even knew he was there.” Alfie begins to take pictures of the cadaver. Alfie then pointing to an indentation the rug along with deep indents where clawed feet have pressed hard. “Good you didn’t stand on the carpet we have some obvious track marks here. What strikes this as odd for me though…” Alfie following the marks soon becoming scratches or indents on the hardwood flooring. “These go up the stairs.” Alfie drawing his gun begins to walk up the stairs following the track marks. Robert watching every other potential angle for the agent. The agent following them to a window wide open. Turning back to Robert “They got out the back… so they might have been in a hurry interrupted or both.” Robert agreeing. Getting some air he walks outside. Frustrated. The agent agrees to clean things up. Robert heads back inside to ask the couple more questions. Most of the questions getting him nowhere further in identifying the man. Taking a break he heads towards the surgery in hopes of bumping into David. David is leaving his office to head out for lunch. Robert waving towards him. David stopping confused. David in hurry: “I’ve got to go get lunch right now. Do you mind?” Robert shaking his head then I’ll come with you. I have something to tell you. It’s important.” Robert appearing desperate. David agreeing in hopes of calming Robert down. David and Robert walk together towards his car. David getting into his car begins to pull out of the car park. Heading down towards the cafe. Whilst driving Robert warns David: “I found a victim in a home… number 4. Same street. I feel like if you want to work late then I should walk you and Mary home. I’m not sure what I would do if I knew you got hurt.” David unsure what to make of what Robert is saying: “I’m not sure what you do… and I dread to ask but… if things are this dangerous. Just as you say. Why aren’t you telling anybody?” Robert assertively: “I’m not allowed to do that. Do you know what the punishments are for telling anybody?” Robert scoffing: “They deem it acceptable not to tell anybody. Hopefully for good reason… but I don’t know. Our best interests; but it is just giving these bastards camouflage.” Robert worried again he might have said too much. David curious: “Camouflage?” Robert shaking his head: “Forget about it… this is more important one of those creatures struck a house near to your workplace. I’m concerned they will strike again… unfortunately with the lack of CCTV I doubt I will see them again.” David smiling: “You know the surgery has CCTV cameras hidden around the outside. Right?” Robert looking up at David: “Hidden? Do they have view of #4?” David optimistic: “It’s possible.” Robert looking back at David: “Stop me here.” David confused: “Are you sure?” David knowing Robert he stops the car at a red traffic light and opens the car door. Robert putting his thumbs up at David begins to bolt it back towards the surgery. Back at HQ Nikola is checking an emailed report from the agent who is still investigating anything left behind from the attack. Mentioning that he noticed water and blood in the sink upstairs. The Skor cleaned himself up afterwards. If it was a SKOR that was actively hunting then it wouldn’t have wasted time with that. This SKOR is working hard to blend in. Nikola still checking the reports thinking about it. Nikola prints out the report and puts it into a temporary file to pass on to Robert as soon as he returns. The Agent begins to call up Nikola: “Hello. Agent Alfie Jones. I can’t get a hold of Robert but be sure he gets a hold of that report. Something I might need you to attach later but I went back to speak to the couple and they mentioned something that they may not have told Robert. You see the old couple have seen this hooded man before pass by their house and they said the last time they remember seeing him was during another documentary aired at the same time. Which means this guy likely has a schedule. I suggest getting an extra body down towards New Lane and having them investigate it after hours. Keep a close eye on the area. I’ve also managed to get a record of the victim in question. Aged 38; Female. Single. Miss Melissa Lesly. She was working as a manager at Cline’s Carpets and Upholstery. Single ladies are popular targets for the hungry SKOR. Well. When your boss pops by please pass this information onto him.” Nikola thanking the man. Putting the phone down. She gives Robert a call. “Robert.” Robert picking up his old mobile phone: “Nikola. I’m just outside the surgery. What do you need?” Nikola relaying the information passed onto her by the agent. Robert excited: “So we have a pattern. That’s excellent. So.. when?” Nikola: “The Documentary of Life: India. Next thursday. The same adbreak. He will be outside again.” Robert snapping his fingers. “Now that makes sense… but I can’t wait that long he needs to be caught now. His other feed was stopped so it is likely he will do it again tonight. Right?” Nikola agreeing: “Possible.” Robert is smiling cheerfully. “Then that’s when I confront them.” Nikola is getting nervous thinking about the potential of Robert getting caught up with another SKOR. “I’d like to help you Sir.” Robert disregarding Nikola: “Absolutely not. You should not be getting caught up in this. Have I made myself clear?” Nikola staying silent. The day goes by and the sun starts to set. The lights are on at number 3 as the old ladies continue doing their usual activities. Robert takes shelter. Watching the house concealed within the sanctuary of the surgery. A window overlooking the houses. For most of the night the place remains quiet. A Doctor enters the room where Robert is gazing out of the window. Robert turning towards the Doctor. Albert Moore is standing there. Albert Moore apologetically: “Oh.. I didn’t see you there. I’m very sorry!” Albert Moore walking briskly towards the desk. Robert exclaiming: “Forget something?” Albert Moore shaking his head: “Oh no. This is my office I just forgot my key... “ Albert Moore curious as to why Robert is staring out of the window: “So what are you doing…?” Robert turning back to Albert Moore. “Well… Doctor Moore. Surveying… the old couple that lives over there are complaining about a possible break in. What kind of person would I be if I let them worry all night. Huh?” Albert laughing. “Well of course… we- Well I better be on my way now. I’ll see you later….” Robert looking ahead at the house muttering back to Albert: “Robert.” Albert nodding: “Robert.” Albert leaving his office knowing he will be unable to go out for his usual fine cuisine. He will have to change up his strategy now with Robert watching the houses. Albert tempted to attack Robert there and then knowing full well that it would be a bad mistake. Given David’s current presence in the office. He’d likely know. David joining Robert in the office of Albert Moore. Closing the door behind him with his foot holding two mugs of tea. Robert taking the mug of tea. David curiously: “See anything yet?” Robert shaking his head. Knowing it is unlikely he will show tonight given his schedule. Robert smiling: “I do hope you’ll bring me tea next thursday. I’ll need it.” David apologetically: “Oh… I’d have to get you a flask for that.” Robert confused: “Oh?” David nodding: “I have thursday off. So it will just be Albert in the office.” Robert turning to David. Robert taking a sip of tea from the mug. Robert looking back out the window again: “But it’s unlikely Doctor Moore will make me one to my arbitrary demands.” David smiling: “Well I’m glad I’m good for something... “ David thinking: “You know. You don’t have to tell me anything. Alright?” Robert smiling: “In all honesty I hope I never have to David.” David confused. Robert restating: “Like I said. I hope I never have too.” Robert thinking about it. It’s likely if David hears about it it’s because someone close or he was affected; attacked or put at great risk by it. David leaving the office. Robert is alone in the surgery drinking tea. Something that didn’t quite click before. Robert mutters to himself. Putting the tea down on the window ledge.”Wait. Albert is on his own on Thursday?” Robert shaking his head. Muttering again: “No… that’s quite a leap in the dark. I can’t go on a feeling.” Robert drinking the rest of his tea gives up for the night as he begins to yawn. He phones up his son who is sitting at home watch TV. The morning comes around it is Saturday. Robert drives home picking up his son from Nikola. Robert in his car wheeling the car window down thanking Nikola: “Thanks for watching over my son last night.” Robert opening the car door; Jacob gets in besides Robert slamming the car door besides him. Nikola happy; Waving goodbye to Robert as he drives away towards David’s house.